deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jawbreaker vs. Blitzcrank
Jawbreaker vs. Blitzcrank is a What-If? episode of Death Battle made by AdamGregory03. Description Jawbreaker vs. Blitzcrank: Get ready for another mechanical melee! Who will come out on top, the Tech Trap Master, or the Great Steam Golem? Introduction (Cue: Invader by Bryan Kei Mantia & Peter Joseph Scaturro) Wizard: "The heavyweight bruiser can be a vital part to any team, acting as a sturdy tank. Today we're looking over two examples of this that just so happen to be mechanical." Boomstick: "Jawbreaker, the Tech Trap Master." Wizard: "And Blitzcrank, the Great Steam Golem." Boomstick: "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wizard: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Jawbreaker (Cue: Rain Flower Grotto) Jawbreaker: "Down for the count!" Wizard: "In the magical world of Skylands, the Jawbreaker robots were manufactured to operate machinery which powered the Sky Train, a powerful locomotive that travels through thousands of islands daily." Boomstick: "Every Jawbreaker lived a life full of rules and regulations. Basically, the kind of life that would make me a very unhappy Boomstick. But everything changed the day a huge army of Gear Trolls busted into the place to take control of that big magical train for... evil... train stuff... Don'tcha just hate it when that happens?" Wizard: "One Jawbreaker however broke through it's life of regulation and immediately sprung into action, defeating the gear trolls and saving the Sky Train from disaster." Boomstick: "This Jawbreaker became the first of his kind to start thinking for himself, and because of this, some Gandalf wannabe came along and asked him to join this band of people protecting Skylands." Wizard: "The Skylanders. Or more specifically, the Trap Masters, the guards of Cloudcracker Prison." (Cue: Tech Element Area) Boomstick: "Which sounds like a pretty sweet job, considering each Trap Team member gets a crazy strong crystal weapon. I'll sign up. One crystal shotgun please!" Wizard: "Upon joining the Trap Masters, Jawbreaker was given a major upgrade. And that's saying a lot, considering he's already strong enough to push back against the force of a speeding train car. He was given a new pair of fists forged from Traptanium... yet another fictional alloy... with a completely stupid name... and is also the same crystal substance used to-" Boomstick: "Brainwash bad guys and turn them into your slaves. Who's the real villain of Skylanders again?" Wizard: "Uh... Jawbreaker's mechanics allow him to throw multiple punches in a matter of seconds. Traptanium weaponry radiates and becomes more powerful, either when nearby clusters of the stuff or when near evil forces." Boomstick: "How the hell can ROCKS tell if someone's evil? Though punching's not the only trick he's got up his sleeves. He can also... punch the ground... or release a powerful wave of electricity using the Hypercharged Haymaker... which is a... uh... Okay, punching IS the only trick he's got up his sleeves." Wizard: "Both of these attacks release electric sparks, which he can also use to overcharge himself and enter his Robo Rage Mode." Boomstick: "Now that sounds badass! Wizard: "In this state, Jawbreaker's strength and speed are buffed for a short period of time, at the cost of a slight cooldown after it runs out. While Jawbreaker can increase this mode's length by punching, that isn't the only one of Jawbreaker's problems. He is relatively slow without activating the Robo Rage Mode, and his armor is not exactly something to write home about." Boomstick: "That, and if he tries to push his body to the limits, his circuitry and overload. But regardless, Jawbreaker's skills show everyone just why he was chosen to become a member of the Skylanders. ...Huh. That... was pretty short. Wizard: "...Yeah. It was." Boomstick: "So... um... Onto Blitzcrank?" Wizard: "I mean, we kind of have to if we want to get payed." Boomstick: "Right, right..." Jawbreaker: "All these numbers add up to awesome! Blitzcrank (Cue: Champion Select) Wizard: "Our story begins in Zaun, a city that has been in ruins due to unchecked experimentation in both magic and science. However, Zaun's restrctions allowed for their researchers and inventors to push their newest experiments to their limits... for better or for worse." Boomstick: "You'd think those guys would've learned." Wizard: "A team of students at Zaun's college of techmaturgy managed to make a breakthrough in artificial intelligence and steam automotion." Boomstick: "They called this breakthrough Blitzcrank, the great steam golem. The guy who was steampunk, before it was cool." Wizard: "Originally designed to help fix up the run-down city of Zaun, Blitzcrank quickly began exhibiting unforseen behaviors. As it turns out, Blitzcrank had a demonstrated learning process that made him quite popular. So popular, that a professor named Stanwick Pididly-" Boomstick: "Who no doubt got picked on in high school with that name." Wizard: "-flat out claimed that Blitzcrank's design was stolen from him. Though in court, they decided that neither party had the steam golem's best interests at heart." Boomstick: "So Blitzcrank started his own petition to legally become his own person, which got even more day one backers than the Yooka-Laylee kickstarter. But as to be expected, the steam golem simply felt he didn't fit in with the people of Zaun and packed up his things and left. And his journeys lead him to the League of Legends, a place where oddballs like him get to beat the shit out of each other." Wizard: "And as it turns out, Blitzcrank was surprisingly skilled in combat, as he became one of the League's most powerful champions in just a few days." Boomstick: "Not surprisingly, seeing as he has some great ass-kicking techniques up his non-existant sleeves! Like his passive ability, the Mana Barrier, which activates automatically when he's taken a beating and is only as strong as however many energy points he has left." Wizard: "As for his non-passive abilities, he can use the Rocket Grab to grab and reel in targets. Overdrive temporarily buffs Blitzcrank's power and speed." Boomstick: "Well, doesn't THAT sound familiar?" Wizard: "Power Fist charges Blitzcrank's hands with electricity, allowing for his next attack to deal bonus damage and knock his target into the air, leaving them vulnerable to other attacks. And his ultimate ability, the Static Field, releases a wave of electricity to damage and silence all nearby opponents." Boomstick: "Which is what makes all my opponents cry when Boomcrank enters the field!" (Laughs evily) "...Sorry. But despite all that, Blitzy ain't perfect. He's pretty reliant on grabbing people and close-ranged combat, so if his opponent is smart they can play around this. Stupid sexy Morgana..." Wizard: "But still, the great steam golem is not to be underestimated. ...Huh. That was also relatively short." Boomstick: "I guess I shouldn't be complaining since we get to the fight quicker, but... Actually fuck it, I'm not complaining!" Blitzcrank: "I put the 'go' in 'golem'. That was humor. Other golems find that to be appropriately funny." The Battle Wizard: "All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: "It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!" Setting: A junkyard. Jawbreaker was moseying around the place casually, looking around. He suddenly stops and looks forward, noticing something strange. Blitzcrank was deactivated and resting among the garbage in the junkyard. Jawbreaker approached the resting steam golem, only for him to activate and release steam. Blitzcrank steps forward and faces the robotic Trap Master, ready for combat. Blitzcrank: “Fired up and ready to serve.” Jawbreaker also readies to fight. Jawbreaker: “Down for the count!” (Cue: Motleyville Indoor Fight 2) FIGHT! Jawbreaker makes the first move and charges his Hypercharged Haymaker. He unleashes the punch onto Blitzcrank, who gets knocked back, but manages to tank the hit none the less. The two robots run in toward each other, and when close enough, Blitzcrank swings his hands at Jawbreaker, only for the Trap Master to dodge. Jawbreaker throws a punch, which Blitzcrank blocks, and then another, again to the same result. This leads to Jawbreaker’s traptanium fists and Blitzcrank’s giant golem hands being thrown at each other and countering the other’s attacks at a relatively fast speed. Blitzcrank however activates his Power Fist and punches Jawbreaker straight in the… well, the jaw… which knocks him into the air. While airborne, Blitzcrank uses his Rocket Grab and hooks onto Jawbreaker’s leg, followed by slamming him into the ground behind him. Blitzcrank: “Look. You’re leaking.” Jawbreaker is still standing from the attack. Jawbreaker: “I’m feeling punchy!” Blitzcrank goes for another Rocket Grab, and Jawbreaker steps out of the way. Jawbreaker activates his Robo Rage Mode and speeds toward his opponent. Jawbreaker unleashes a flurry of punches upon Blitzcrank, denting the golem, but eventually his Rage Mode runs out, and he experiences cooldown. Seeing an opportunity, Blitzcrank Rocket Grabs him again and reels him in, then starts beating on the robot before he holds up his traptanium fist and blocks an attack. Jawbreaker punches the ground beneath him, releasing waves of sparks that cause Blitzcrank to dance around them. The golem then activates Overdrive as Jawbreaker activates another Robo Rage, and the two of them punch each other rapidly before they both experience cooldown. Jawbreaker however snaps out of it before his opponent and charges another Hypercharged Haymaker. (Cue: Shadow Man Stage) Blitzcrank goes flying over a hill of garbage from the attack and lands, though barely scratched. He looked forward and saw his opponent coming around the hill and went for another Rocket Grab. It hooked onto Jawbreaker and reeled him in, only for Blitzcrank to be punched in the face when his opponent was close enough. Blitzcrank retaliates by smacking Jawbreaker with his giant golem hands, then lifts Jawbreaker over his head and throws him. Jawbreaker extends his arm and punches the ground, reeling himself back toward the golem and punching him in the stomach, which Blitzcrank attempts to block. Blitzcrank goes into Overdrive again and grabs his opponent’s traptanium fists and tries to push him back, only for Jawbreaker to activate his Robo Rage Mode once more and resist. But eventually, they have to cooldown and… (Music cuts out) They just… stand there. …Looking tired. …So, how about those Champion Spot- (Music cuts back in) Oh, wait, they’re back up. Jawbreaker begins rapidly slamming his fists into Blitzcrank’s body, denting him and knocking him back. Jawbreaker goes for a finishing blow with his Hypercharged Haymaker, only for Blitzcrank’s Mana Barrier to suddenly activate. (Cue: Get Jinxed (Instrumental)) Confused by this at first, Jawbreaker just continues throwing punches, which for whatever reason are no longer dealing as much damage. While doing so, Blitzcrank charges electricity from his body and activates his ultimate, the Static Field, which pushes Jawbreaker away. Jawbreaker recovers, but finds the electricity has overloaded his circuity and causes him to spaz out. Jawbreaker: “Down for the-Down for the-Down for the-DOWN FOR THE-DOWN FOR THE-DOWN FOR THE-DOWN FOR THE-“ His opponent vulnerable, Blitzcrank goes in and slams his fists across Jawbreaker’s face, causing his robotic head to become detached and fall on the ground. He then Power Fists the rest of Jawbreaker’s body, smashing it in half, and causing the electricity of Jawbreaker’s destroyed body to fly, and Jawbreaker himself to be shut down. K.O.! Blitzcrank is seen carrying the pieces of Jawbreaker away with him. Resulsts (Cue: Victory) Boomstick: "Blitzcrank OP, please nerf." Wizard: "While this was a surprisingly close match, in the end, Blitzcrank had more abilities to work with aside from just punching." Boomstick: "While Jawbreaker's punches had to hurt, Blitzcrank is a natural tank, able to take hits and keep going." Wizard: "Not to mention, some of Jawbreaker's greatest achievements are either from working alongside his fellow Trap Masters, or are only done by the Portal Masters choosing him, as literally any feat in the Skylanders games can be done by any of the Skylanders. And while the same can be said for Blitzcrank, his skills are superior and are not just limited to a single attack." Boomstick: "Poor Jawbreaker just couldn't get the upper hand." Wizard: "The winner is Blitzcrank." Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:AdamGregory03 Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Skylanders vs. League of Legends' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015